The Captain
by EdyFerrone
Summary: When two captains collide, nothing good happens. (basically Huntbastian pwp)


**Ship:** Hunter/Sebastian

**Rating: **Nc-17/M

**Author:** EdyFerrone/strifylover

**Summary:** When two captains collide, nothing good happens. (basically Huntbastian pwp)

**Warnings: **barebacking, slight dom!Hunter/sub!Sebastian, there's also a little humiliation and cumplay, but I guess it's not totally it.

**A/N:** I'm not really into Huntbastian, but my friend and I wrote this some time ago, and I've now translated into English! :3 Hope it's not too bad, because if I can't write Huntbastian what am I going to do with the Kuntbastian verse? Haha panic – xoxo

**Beta:** valsinkheart.

* * *

The blazer means so much more than what he had thought at first sight: it isn't just part of a uniform; right now, it is _power_ itself. Wearing it doesn't mean being a student at Dalton or just a Warbler, not to him. It means being a _leader_. He was used to a military academy, to ambition, so it didn't take him much to figure out that this ridiculous show choir group needed a real leader.

It took him just a few days to understand who Sebastian Smythe actually is: a big, big talker, the classical bad guy who never accomplishes anything in the end. His tricks are so lame that he wouldn't even _manage_ to bring his team to a victory. He just likes making a scene with his stupid teasing lines.

A fake bad guy in a few words.

Hunter is a lot more than that and he knows it.

He couldn't stand seeing his team losing at Sectionals, especially because he can't stand being in a team of losers. His prerogative is to remove such an incompetent leader as Sebastian. It didn't take him long, indeed, in just a few weeks he forced him to a reinstatement program to redeem for his back actions from last year.

So, while he's sitting on this arm chair, the one that represents the power, _his_ power, he lets his fingers slide through the white soft fur of his cat, with a devilish smirk printed on his face.

Before he got in to meet Hunter, Sebastian has fixed his ties a few times already.

The guy is quite weird to him and he doesn't really want to give him a chance to scold him. Besides, Sebastian isn't surely the kind of guy who is just going to be submissive to some stubborn idiot who thinks he's better than him.

As soon as he pulls the door handle door, he finds himself in front of the new leader of the Warblers. _Pretty face_, it's all that Sebastian manages to think everytime he locks his eyes into the captain's ones.

"You wanted to see me?" He asks, smiling ironically. If he's here, it's obviously because Hunter called him; which is already submissive a little.

"I did." Hunter answers immediately, standing up and handing the cat on the floor until he is walking independently. "I just wanted to know which the vocal qualities that made you leader of the Warblers are. I'm not sure I've ever heard you sing a solo, so … I can't remember your voice. Or maybe it's just too irrelevant for me to remember." He says, showing him a fake smile.

"My vocal qualities aren't up to discussion." Sebastian says sharply. "You should ask around if I'm good with my mouth or not." He adds nastily.

It's really stronger than him, his need to come up with obscene jokes.

"You shouldn't talk to me like this." Hunter just answers, still wearing a smug smile on his face. "From now on, I'm the only leader here. All you have to do is bow down, stare at the floor and nod at my words. If I ask you to sing, you have to do that too."

"I still haven't understood how you dare coming here and step over me. I've been here longer than you and I really don't care about anything you say." Sebastian says, with a smirk over his feature, but clearly nervous for the arrogant attitude Hunter is having towards him. Sebastian is the one who's used to being arrogant. "You might tame your kitten, not me. Forget it."

"Which is interesting," Hunter answers fast, without even giving proper time to Sebastian to add anything, "because it seem like I've already tamed you, Smythe." He steps forward, slow and a little clumsy as usual, "You stand there during rehearsal, sitting in silence. You sing in the background, because that's what you're meant to. I've almost tamed you completely already, Smythe."

Sebastian flips him the bird.

He's usual a quite smooth bitch, but this lame gesture is so spontaneous that he doesn't manage to keep it. It's unbearable for him that a person even _thinks_ he can treat him like this.

"I don't think you made it. Sorry about it."

"Why did you do that, though?" Hunter replies, taking another step towards him and seeming apparently disappointed and sarcastic about Sebastian's gesture. "I'm totally offended, Sebastian. You're disrespectful. I was educated at least, while the only thing you've been taught to do is threatening your enemy when you're aware of your weakness."

"Why don't you teach me how to be like you?" Sebastian asks, taking a mirroring step forward and almost meeting him halfway. "Since I'm such a bad boy, I'm supposed to have someone to teach me a lesson. Who's better than you for that?" He says, sounding much more indifferent than he actually is.

Hunter arches an eyebrow skeptically.

"Your list of guys to hit on here is over?" He asks smugly. "I know that not being at your best hurts, but do I have to remind you that I'm not even remotely bi-curios?" He takes another step towards Sebastian, looking thoughtful, "But … maybe it would do you good to have someone to educate you."

"I totally need that," Sebastian says, moving forward until his face is a few inches away from Hunter's, "And I really don't care about make you understand how fantastic gay sex can be; but in case you needed it …" He adds, lifting his hand until he is nonchalantly brushing Hunter's covered forearm with his fingers.

Hunter's gaze goes immediately down to where Sebastian's hand is brushing him and he can't help but lift his eyebrows, a little perplexed at the offer. Of course, he knew Sebastian was going to add him on the list of flirts at Dalton someday, but it still feels weird to put that theory into practice now.

"How fantastic, you say …" He says softly, repeating Sebastian's words before he looks up and meets his gaze. "I wonder if that's even possible with you. I bet you're so fucking horny all the time that you would let me fuck you here, without even worrying that someone might get in …"

Sebastian smirks at the offer because he actually doesn't care about when or where it happens. He has never cared, so he's not going to start now.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It wouldn't be a big deal for me, but you know, I don't usually go around ravishing people," He adds, almost like he wants Hunter to go a little further than just brushing, like he is waiting for his invitation to do so.

Hunter smirks, so close to his face, and he doesn't even manage to keep the laugh that comes at the words.

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be news instead," He whispers directly on Sebastian's mouth, making him feel his breath on his skin, "but that wouldn't be my case either, Smythe, because I'm actually the strong one between us, in any possible way."

"Why don't you show me then?" Sebastian asks, provoking, spreading his arms to him and putting his hands into the pockets of Hunter's blazer, so that he can pull him closer.

The tips of their nose brush together and they're so close that there's only a thin line of air between them.

Their eyes meet, but they're suddenly darkened from a desire of supremacy; no matter as much the thought itself of wanting and longing is tempting, the truth is that most of their arousal comes only from the necessity of proving each other who has the most dominant personality, who is actually stronger.

And Hunter has no doubt about it actually.

"It's going to be a _pleasure._" He whispers sarcastically, springing to reach Sebastian's wrists and pull them off of his jacket before Sebastian can even realize that they're moving.

Hunter makes him turn fast – right now the fact that he has attended a military school is more useful that he would have thought – so that he is now behind Sebastian and he can manage to press him into the back of the sofa that was in front of them just a moment before, while he enjoys the surprised groan coming from Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian smiles, as he notices that the hold on his back isn't as strong as he had thought. He moans again, like he's just trying to provoke Hunter, and doesn't say anything; all that he wants is pushing Hunter so close to the limit of this tension that he can't trail back and just has to do what he needs to fulfill his desire.

"You're not talking anymore, Smythe, are you?" The captain of the Warblers asks, pushing his hips slightly against Sebastian's ass, exposed from the arching position of his body. "Did Mr. Puss eat your tongue or you're just too embarrassed from your submissive position to even speak properly?"

"Submissive position?" Sebastian asks, ironically. "I can assure you that I like this position just fine."

Hunter is actually doing everything Sebastian wanted him to; he just doesn't realize.

"Not that I don't get it that the only meaning of the word position you understand is sexual," Hunter murmurs behind him, pushing a surprisingly hardening dick against Sebastian's thigh. "I wasn't talking about sex, but you would love it if I did, so much."

"Wouldn't _you_ love it?" Sebastian asks, moving downward and hitting the border of the back of the couch with his chest, so that he's arched even more for Hunter, "Just because you claim that you're not even remotely bi-curious, it doesn't mean I'm not going to add you on the list of my conquered preys …"

"Your conquered preys?" Hunter asks immediately, pressing against him and blocking Sebastian's wrists behind his back firmly. "You're so smug, Smythe. I am the one dominating you, _I _am the one who's conquering you." He makes Sebastian feels his half-hard erection right against his ass.

"Still, we're going to have sex." He says again though, "You're trying to get into my _list_." Sebastian bends more over the couch and moans when he feels Hunter's hard dick press between his covered asscheeks. In a moment, Sebastian is hard too, his dick twitching uncomfortably into his pants.

"_My _list." Hunter corrects immediately, thrusting more against him and then lowering a hand between Sebastian's legs. He leans forward, making him fell his throbbing dick against his ass, almost touching his back with his chest. "I'll make you regret your unkind attitude, Smythe, you'll see …" He murmurs, palming at Sebastian's dick firmly.

Sebastian moans lowly, trying not give Hunter the satisfaction of being too loud, too submitted to him.

"I can't wait," He says, pressing his own hand on Hunter's so that he can tighten the fingers wrapping around his covered dick.

"I think so." Hunter whispers on his shoulders to unbutton his pants and sneaking his hand under the material. "You're so undisciplined. You need someone to teach you how to behave, Smythe. I'll turn you into a good boy …"

"If you mean to punish me like I mean it …" Sebastian stops for a moment when Hunter slides his hand into his briefs and touches him bare. "Weren't you straight?" He asks, mostly because he just wants the banter on so that Hunter is more motivated.

"Technically, I'm not bisexual." Hunter mocks, starting to move his hand around him, feeling him startle and brushing his length barely, only to make him want more. "It's different …"

"Is this your coming out?" Sebastian asks ironically, his voice broken from pleasure. "So surprising," He adds while Hunter's hand focuses on his weakest spot now.

Hunter starts pumping his length slowly, evidently trying to torture him.

"I'm just shutting you up …" He corrects dirtily, while, pushing again, he makes him feel Sebastian how hard he is from him and the situation. "Let's say it's like this; I like shutting you up because you're a complete idiot."

Sebastian moans obscenely at that.

"Maybe you didn't realize I won't shut up like this." He answers, "In fact, I will be much a loud." He adds provoking, still moaning while he feels Hunter jerking him off under the briefs, slowly and frustrating.

"I bet I can make you even louder …" Hunter whispers, lowering Sebastian's briefs with the back of his hand and starting to pump faster. "I bet I can make you do whatever I want …"

"You can tr-" Sebastian stops when Hunter tightens his fingers more around him. "You can try …" He whispers dirtily, hoping that his voice sounds pleased enough so that he understand Sebastian wants him to keep going.

Hunter smiles smugly and grabs the hem of Sebastian's pants, lowering them fast and looking down at Sebastian's gorgeous ass, still covered in tight briefs. He makes his hands slide there and starts squeezing his asscheeks firmly.

Sebastian arches his back like a needy bitch, putting his elbows on the back of the couch and enjoy the touch, moaning occasionally because the need of get to the real thing is becoming too much of a urgency for him to resist.

He feels him squeezing his asscheeks again and then Hunter's hand go back to the waistband of his briefs. He pulls them off and then brings one hand to his pants, starting to unbutton them while he uses the other one to slap Sebastian's ass harshly.

Sebastian startles at the slap, groaning loudly and resounding into the silent room. He holds his hands on the back of the sofa and is going crazy because Hunter doesn't seem to cares about the aching dick between Sebastian's hands.

"Impatient, are we?" Hunter asks, unbuttoning and not hesitating to let his length slide between Sebastian's asscheeks, just brushing it and enjoying the touch.

Sebastian nods and groans nervously. "Please, Hunter …"

Hunter grins smugly and presses his dick against Sebastian's hole, the head moving in just a little.

"Did I give you any permission to call me that?" He asks and then spanks Sebastian's asscheek.

"_Ah!_" Sebastian growls at the hit. "I don't care about you permission, I don't need it …" He answers, smiling at the excitement growing inside him. It's slow, pleasant and amazing.

Hunter pushes in just a little, a few inches, before he stops inside Sebastian's body and stays still.

"I won't move until you tell me how sorry you are for calling me by name without any permission." He whispers, tightening his fingers around Sebastian's hands to block him and keep him from moaning towards him to fuck himself on his dick.

"I'm sorry, I am, please …" It sounds a lot like _Fuck me, please_, but Sebastian doesn't really care about that now, because he's too busy thinking at the way just the head of Hunter's cock is making him fill full already.

Hunter smirks happily, probably more excited from the power he's having on him than Sebastian's body itself. He presses his slightly, some inches more inside Sebastian, feeling Sebastian's legs shake at the intrusion, and he holds his waist tightly with his fingers to keep him still.

Sebastian chokes a scream in his throat, letting Hunter fuck into him slowly, just a little. He tightens his fingers around the leather couch in frustration and chokes again, as he feels that Hunter doesn't seem willing to stop. In fact, he barely shifts back, without getting out of Sebastian's body, and then he is pressing in again, deeper, closing his eyes for a moment at how please Sebastian is all wrapped around him.

"You're much more interesting when you don't speak," He whispers, thrusting forward.

Sebastian doesn't shut at that, he moans louder and faster when Hunter is fully inside him, balls slapping for a second against his asscheeks.

"Hmm," He groans, "don't wanna shut up …" He doesn't want to give up, not even now; he wants to fight for his pride when he still can.

"You wanna scream?" Hunter asks sarcastically, pulling out almost completely and then thrusting again with no kindness. "If you want to, that's not a problem. I bet I can manage that easily."

Sebastian feels a harsh pain at the violent invasion this time, but it's almost immediately replace by an amazing pleasure, that makes him scream in a moment. Pleasure is winning over his willing, but he's sure that it's taking over Hunter too, so it really doesn't matter. Hunter's hand slides forward, pressing along Sebastian's torso to make him stand until he is leaning his back against Hunter's chest.

"You don't have to do that though, Smythe." He whispers into his ear, holding a hand around his neck and thrusting inside him once more. "I told you that I could do it, but haven't give you permission for that yet."

It's so frustrating, having to obey to these orders now, but at the same time it's so hot that Sebastian can't keep his voice down. He feels his body shaking in uncontrollable desire, a new heat burning into his legs and brain, so much that he already knows he can't be quite for long. He starts feeling Hunter pressing inside his body, his fucking huge dick spreading his walls and making his muscles stiffen.

"Yeah, like that, shut up slut," Hunter murmurs, amused at having finally shut him up, while his fingers hold Sebastian's hips just a little more, so that he can get used to the intrusion.

Sebastian's warm skin shivers at the touch of Hunter's cold fingers. He murmurs something that doesn't make sense, mostly to try and make Hunter angry enough to fuck him senselessly. It seems to work out prettily amazing because a moment later he's arched over the back of the couch again, unkindly, and that's when Hunter starts fucking him fast and roughly, keeping his hands on his waist so that Sebastian can't do it by himself; Sebastian must understand that he's only a toy to his pleasure now.

Sebastian moans at the pain but he keeps quite, trying to follow Hunter's orders weakly and surrendering. He just lets go a soft moan. He hopes the captain heard him though, because he likes his hot voice when he tells Sebastian to shut the fuck up. So sexy.

"Smythe," Hunter scolds immediately, going a little slower for a moment and just playing Sebastian's name. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You like being fucked like this, treated like this …"

"Oh I do," Sebastian answers, sighing against the leather of the couch, now close to his mouth for how bent he is, obscenely arched to proudly show Hunter his ass so that he can fuck him properly.

"You're such a needy little boy," He says, and he's finally moving fast again, making Sebastian moans at every thrust of his dick.

Sebastian winces a little at the words because he isn't just a needy little boy, he's a lot more than that. He's Sebastian Smythe. But he doesn't answer anyway, he can't stop it when things sounds so dangerously hot, no matter how hurt his pride is.

"Aren't you?" Hunter asks then, throbbing inside him, "Don't answer that." He adds before Sebastian can speak and he spanks his ass again.

Sebastian bites his lower lip, feeling the vibration into his body. He wants more, he doesn't want him to stop. He wants to feel him throb while he fucks him with no breaks. Hunter's hands run along his torso while he keeps on moving into his body. One hand slides between Sebastian's legs, starting to stroke is clearly needy cock.

It's unbelievable for Sebastian to feel like this. He wants to scream and moan, but he can't, because Hunter told him so. He just chews his lip, so much that he can feel the blood drain from there.

Hunter's hand starts pumping him gently, barely moving, knowing that Sebastian is so horny right now that he's going to go crazy anyway, even at this soft movement. Sebastian is so sexual frustrated at all this; a voice into his head tells him to scream as loud as he can to make Hunter take care of it, but he just moans instead.

The hand around him tightens, moving faster and following the pace of Hunter's thrust inside him.

"I didn't think it was so easy to shut you up," Hunter murmurs, his voice made particularly hoarse from the pleasure of feeling this tight, warm body around his own.

"It's not," Sebastian answers, fighting back. It's just _all_ one big provocation, since neither of them wants to give up, even if Sebastian is starting to consider just barely making Hunter win. A shiver runs along his back, making him shake at how fast Hunter is fucking him and jerking him off.

His fingers tighten even more around his dick, pumping hard while he holds his hip with the other hand, keeping Sebastian from taking any kind of control over the situation.

"I'm going to make you come …" He whispers behind Sebastian's back, throbbing once more into his body at his own words, "And then I'll shut you up in the best way possible."

"Tell me-" He cuts himself when Hunter jerking him off faster and harder, making him feel like he's dying from pleasure, "Tell me how you're going to do that," he wants to know, wants Hunter to talk dirty to him, and yes, he wants to come for him, so, so much.

"Come, Smythe." Hunter replies though, ignoring his words again like he doesn't even care. "Then, there's a chance that you might know." He whispers, feeling him tightening around him in such a pleasant way.

"Tell me first," Sebastian says, ignoring what seems to be another order, "I swear I'll come if you tell, I'll do, please-" He repeats and he just needs one more thrust, something more, just a little word and he'll let go.

Hunter can feel him tighter around his dick, pleasantly holding him, now too close to resist. He jerks him off fast, smiling smugly while he gives Sebastian just a few thrusts more.

"I'll let you suck my cock," He murmurs, low and lustful behind him.

Sebastian can't keep it anymore at the words. He spurts all over Hunter's hand, covering it with his cum and grinning at the thought that maybe this is the only revenge he's going to take over Hunter for treating him this way.

Hunter pulls his hand away and trails back from Sebastian's body. He grabs his shoulders roughly and he makes him turn abruptly, pressing until Sebastian falls on his knees. He cleans his hand over Sebastian's cheek, covering his face with his cum and then lowering his other hand until his fingers are wrapped around his own cock and he's pulling it to press the head against Sebastian's closed lips.

Sebastian barely waits a moment before he opens his mouth indecently and looks up into Hunter's eyes while he wraps it around his huge hard dick and starts sucking eagerly.

Hunter lets him just do that. He's already won this. Sebastian's mouth tightens around him and his eyes stare into his own, while he shows him proudly how good he is at sucking cock when he licks the head inside his mouth. When he's too close now, Hunter closes his eyes, tilting his head back and pushes into his mouth, blocking his head with his hands so that Sebastian can't move back. The heat invading his body is immediately spurted into Sebastian's mouth, filling it pleasantly.

Like being on his knees like this isn't that humiliating already, Hunter throws his fingers into Sebastian's hair, making him leave his mouth and then jerking himself off so that he can cover Sebastian's face with the rest of his come.

Sebastian closes his eyes when the warm splash comes over his face, making it dirty and sticky. What he is feeling is some sort of trance as he traces his own face with his hands to clean it from Hunter's fluids. He sucks a finger into his mouth to taste what remains of Hunter's orgasm. His eyes are still looking to Hunter who is looking back. Sebastian stands up fast and reaches for Hunter's mouth, finally tasting it passionately, hoping he won't trail back.

Hunter's hands end up behind his back though. He pulls Sebastian closer to deepen the kiss. He wouldn't want to give him this satisfaction, but it's already done, right? So why can't he just enjoy some pleasant touch?

His tongue explores Sebastian's mouth – which tastes slightly salty still – while he grins into the kiss.

Sebastian works on deepening it too, making his tongue slide against Hunter until they're stroking each other. Sebastian is ready to work on licking every single inch of Hunter's mouth when Hunter trails back; but Hunter lifts his hand to pull at Sebastian's hair and make him tilt his head back, breaking the kiss.

"You already had enough." He says, his voice made hoarse by pleasure. "Don't even think you are the one who gets to decide what happens. You're not the one in control." He keeps Sebastian's head firmly, looking into his eyes. "Next time, try and ask more gently. Maybe I could let you do some more."

"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you didn't like it. I wouldn't believe it anyway." Sebastian replies, quite annoyed at the words.

"You could have done better." Hunter replies, shrugging and bending for a moment to pull on briefs and pants, letting go Sebastian. "I thought you had a reputation for a reason." He mocks him, looking way too smug for Sebastian's taste.

"And I thought you were straight." Sebastian answers, doing the same with his own clothes. "Somehow, you disappointed me too." He said, buttoning up.

"Of course, disappointed." Hunter murmurs ironically and lowly, fixing his pants and stepping back. "I hope you're not too tired, Smythe. I'm the captain, so I might force you some stressing choreography just to humiliate you in front of the others."

Sebastian just shrugs.

"You can do whatever you want to me, whenever you want." Sebastian says, leaning to the back of the sofa and arching his back weakly.

"Totally." Hunter says, smirking evilly. "Right what I wanted to hear from you. Now that I've got all the control I wanted on you, I've got better things to do if you don't mind."

He gives Sebastian an ironic bow and without even looking at him more than that, he walks away, leaving him alone in the room.

That's when Sebastian feels wrecked and humiliated at how much he wanted to be dominated by him and for saying out loud. He looks down, buttoning up the last button of his shirt and fixing his ties.

He's so sorry towards himself for letting Hunter do this. He let the captain win.


End file.
